crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crayon Shin-chan
Crayon Shin-chan (Japanese: クレヨンしんちゃん Hepburn: Kureyon Shin-chan?), also known as Shin Chan or Shinchan, is a Japanese manga and anime written and illustrated by Yoshito Usui. The series follows the adventures of a five-year old boy named Shinnosuke Nohara and his parents, his dog, his little sister and his friends. Crayon Shin-chan first appeared in a Japanese weekly magazine called Weekly Manga Action in 1990. The original version of the manga ended on September 11, 2009 due to Usui's death, as announced in a broadcast of the anime on October 16, 2009. Although the manga formally ended in February 5, 2010 with some new chapters in a new and last volume (50) due to new manuscripts found. It was announced on December 1, 2009 that a new manga would be published in summer of 2010 by members of Usui's team under a new title: New Crayon Shin Chan. On April 13, 1992 the Crayon Shin-chan anime started. Few people were watching the first episode, but after a month the audience had doubled to garner more than 10% ratings, and by the end of the year that rating had doubled again to more than 20%. To date more than 900 episodes have been produced. Creation and Concept The series has been set in Kasukabe in the Saitama Prefecture in Japan. Art evolution Anime Story progression Anime * Episode 7-2 (子犬を拾ったゾ): Shinnosuke finds Shiro * Episode 65-2 (スケバンと対決だゾ): Shinnosuke meets the Saitama Crimson Scorpions. * Episode 67-1 (新婚さんいらっしゃいだゾ): Keiko Honda visits Misae for the first time. * Episode 99-2 (運転免許がとれるゾ): Misae gets a driving license. * Special 6-2 (恋するよしなが先生だゾ): Midori and Ishizaka meet and fall in love. * Episode 117-3 (赤ちゃんとお話するゾ): Keiko Honda gets pregnant. * Special 7-1 (赤ちゃんが生まれるゾ): Hitoshi Honda is born. * Episode 130-1 (まさえおばさんが来たゾ) Masae Koyama is introduced, Shinnosuke meets her for the first time. * Episode 170-2 (防衛隊の活やくだゾ): The Kasukabe Defense Organization is formed. * Episode 189-1 (ついに新車を買ったゾ): The Noharas bought a new car. * Episode 193-1 (母ちゃんはにんしん3カ月だゾ): Misae's pregnancy is announced. * Episode 199-1 (赤ちゃんは男か女だゾ): It is revealed that the baby will be girl. * Special 14-4 (赤ちゃんが生まれるゾ): Himawari is born. * Episode 277-2 (まつざか先生に春の予感だゾ) Ume meets Tokurou for the first time. * Episode 278-2 (ひまわりを救出するゾ) Shinnosuke breaks his leg and joins Ume in the clinic. * Episode 280-1 (久しぶりの我が家はいいゾ) Shinnosuke gets better and is discharged from the clinic. * Episode 339-1 (嵐を呼ぶ園児・酢乙女あい登場だゾ) Ai Suotome goes to Futaba Kindergarten for the first time. * Episode 364-2 (今日は結婚式だゾ) Midori and Junichi marry in Futaba Kindergarten. * Episode 395-2 (突然家が大変だゾ) Nohara's house explodes, they start to find a new home. * Episode 396-2 (新しい家を探すゾ) A new home is found (Matazuresou). * Episode 397-1 (引っ越しだゾ) Noharas finish moving to Matazuresou. * Episode 436 (さらばまたずれ荘 またずれ大捜査線だゾ) Noharas start moving back to their new house, the incident of "The Clan of Morphine" happens. * Episode 437-1 (我が家に戻って来たゾ) Noharas finally move back to their new house, also the anime moves from cel animation to digital animation. * Episode 466-2 (ゲージツを残すゾ) Kenta Musashino appears * Episode 466-3 (オラは剣の達人だゾ) Kenta follows Shinnosuke to his house, and starts to teach him Kendo. * Episode 492 (対決！剣道大会ヘンなわざ大集合) The Kendo tournament starts, then Kenta leaves Kasukabe to learn a higher level of Kendo. * Episode 541-1 (あつくるしいゾ) Shiizou Atsukuru is introduced. * Episode 549-2 (さよならファイヤー！だゾ) Shiizou leaves the Futaba Kindergarten. * Episode 561-1 (おばちゃんが来たゾ) Musae Koyama is introduced. * Episode 562-2 (大変！今日から家族がふえたゾ) Musae moves to Nohara's house. * Episode 618 (祝！！ナント！青春の旅立ちだゾ) Musae finds a job in photography, then she moves from Nohara's House and goes on a journey as part of her job. * Episode 619 (おかえり、むさえちゃん！だゾ) Musae comes back, and is revealed that she started to live in Matazuresou. After this, the anime stopped having a story development because of Yoshito Usui dying a year later. Manga only * Volume 46, chapter 1: Run is introduced and the story of her and Shiro is told. * Volume 47, chapter 7: Tokurou Gyouda is killed in a terrorist attack. Links *Futabasha *Which manga chapters are used for which anime episodes *History of the animators of the Shin-chan anime Category:Anime Category:Manga